yugiohdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Traurig drachen
traurig_drachen is a Yubel played by Ninalyn and intro'ed to YDR on 20 December 2009. Although her reactions are similar to those of a canon Yubel, there's something just a wee tad different: in her universe the one with the power of the Gentle Darkness--and therefore the recipient of her sacrifice and affection--is not Jyuudai, but Johan. =Backstory= The Beginning As in canon, Yubel became a half-dragon, half-human creature in order to protect Haou, the one with the power of the Gentle Darkness. Unlike canon, however, she made this sacrifice not for Jyuudai, but Johan. Reincarnated as a duel spirit, she followed Johan through several lifetimes, finally becoming a card and ending up in his deck. Their semi-corporeal reunion when he was eight was brought to a brutal end when Johan's deck was stolen by a man in a hooded sweatshirt, the commoner cards abandoned and Yubel's removed and sold. It was at that point that Yubel found herself in the hands of one Jyuudai Yuuki, halfway around the world from the boy she swore to protect. Unhappy with her new home, Yubel attempted to explain her situation to her new "owner," only to find him sympathetic to her pain but highly misunderstanding of her plight. After the misunderstanding turned to an ill-timed comment in which Jyuudai assumed her to have been abandoned by her former owner, Yubel turned violent and began injuring his friends, intending to force him away from her so she could return to Johan. Instead, Jyuudai--already intending to enter a contest being run by KaibaCorp--included Yubel in his entry, and she was thrown into space. At some point and for unknown reasons, her link to Johan disappeared, and she was left in space alone. Yubel found her way back to Earth with two goals in mind: to find Johan and return to him, and to find Jyuudai . . . and make him pay. At The Academy As fate would have it, Yubel fell upon her return into the hands of Cobra, who would later become a teacher of the game. As in canon, Cobra was called to the Main Campus, and when the identity of the Main Campus star came to her ears, Yubel demanded to go with. Cobra both supplied her willingly with information and agreed to take her card with him, never guessing that she planned to never reside in his deck again--particularly after she heard that the identity of North School's star duelist was none other than her own beloved Johan. Aided by Cobra, who worked as her hands and feet when she had none, Yubel set out to gain as much information as possible on both her foe and her beloved, and found herself incredibly distressed when, as it turned out, the two boys met and became fast friends. Her normally shy Johan was quick to fall under the wide umbrella of Jyuudai's friendship and esteem, and it was with a growing sense of helplessness that Yubel watched the pair of them become first best friends, and then more than friends. Desperate to separate them, she couldn't help nearly rejoicing when fate seemed to play to her hand as Jyuudai, Johan, and a group of Johan's new friends set out to find Cobra and uncover what they still believed to be his scheme. Johan came face to face with Geise the card-hunter, but in a state of hurt, anger, and carelessness after discovering Geise to be not only the thief who took Sapphire Pegasus but also Yubel herself, he lost his duel, getting injured in the process. Jyuudai stepped in to challenge Geise for the same ante, wagering his treasured Neos card against Sapphire Pegasus to retrieve his friend's card. This time the rescue mission was successful, but in spite of Jyuudai both saving her beloved and paying a harsh thief's wage to Geise, Yubel simply became more furious than ever, and even more determined to separate them. After a duel in which Jyuudai played Cobra on the injured Johan's behalf, Yubel altered Cobra's memories in order to remove the death of his son, Rick. Cobra committed suicide while in a hallucinogenic state, walking toward what he believed to be his son and instead falling over the side of an elevated dueling arena. Yubel, ready to take her final revenge and reunite herself with Johan at last, activated a force field using the energy Cobra had collected for her, and transported Johan, Jyuudai, their friends, and the entire rest of the school to Sand World. Sand World The events of Sand World occurred much as in canon, but with the added handicap of an injured Johan. Although able to take charge, organise the students, and fight when necessary, the real-life duels and his duel against Hell Kaiser to retrieve Rainbow Dragon quickly drained his energy, leaving him nearly helpless. The situation came to a head when Yubel, using Martin as an avatar, challenged Johan to a duel, believing he would surrender and stay with her to be taught and protected if she promised the safe return of his friends. Instead, however, Johan collapsed when he stood up to accept Yubel's challenge, and recognising that her beloved was at the end of his endurance, Yubel reluctantly accepted a duel with Jyuudai on the same terms while Johan was tended by those few people remaining who hadn't yet succumbed to her spell. Unwilling to let his newfound friend suffer on his behalf, Johan struggled to the field Yubel set up on the House of Sand, bringing the duel temporarily to a halt when he recognised her and attempted to make his way across the field to her. Still just barely able to walk, Johan collapsed when he attempted to run. Jyuudai shielded his friend from what he believed to be a potentially dangerous opponent, remembering the damage Yubel did while housed in his deck and without realising that Johan was the "master" with whom Yubel had begged to be reunited. Johan refused to sit out, intending to protect Jyuudai and try to make Yubel understand that Jyuudai did not deliberately separate them. Instead, Jyuudai brought the duel to an abrupt end by calling out Rainbow Dragon on his own and summoning Rainbow Neos, using a combination of his and Johan's powers to send the Academy and its residents back to the third dimension. It was at the point that Yubel was defeated, her own energy drained, that she landed in YDR.